


Yearn

by Squishy_TRex



Series: The Words Between [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Sappy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: to have an earnest or strong desire; long





	Yearn

Ethan Hunt– heavy bags under his eyes, crusted streak of blood on his temple, clothes badly singed – strode through the sterile halls of IMF headquarters with an urgency usually reserved for any of his catastrophic missions.

He rushed past any agents milling about the premises; a few gawked at him, one or two smirked knowingly, but all of them seemed to know enough to scurry out of his way.

Except for Brandt, who walked out of a conference room, stopped, and stared at Ethan with one long, unimpressed look before sighing. “He’s at his desk.”

Ethan’s face upturned in a smile that eased some of the fatigue and pain from his features. Rushing past Brandt with only a companionable tap on the shoulder, he all but ran down the remaining hallways between him and his goal.

He slowed when he reached the tech division and immediately zeroed in on the one person occupying his mind since leaving Krakow. If Ethan was honest with himself, there wasn’t a time this person wasn’t occupying his mind. But why bother thinking about that person when Ethan could finally be with him in the here and now?

For only a few steps away, seated in front of three intimidatingly large computer monitors, with headphones on and completely engrossed in his work, was Benji.

Coming to a stop right by the desk, ignoring any curious glances from

Benji’s eyes flicked up from the screens to briefly acknowledge the presence of another person in front of his desk. A beat later and Benji, eyes now widened comically, looked up to confirm that, indeed, Ethan Hunt himself was here, in the flesh, standing in front of him.

Ethan grinned. Only his sustained injuries and fatigue kept him from doing anything else to tease Benji’s overreaction.

Practically flinging his headphones off, Benji jumped up from his seat. “Christ, Ethan, what the hell happened!” He nearly tripped over himself as he rushed over to collect Ethan in his arms.

“It’s really not that bad,” Ethan reassured, although he did relax a bit in the tender embrace. Benji pulled back to give Ethan a once over and scoffed.

“Fairly sure you’re no longer allowed to be the judge of that.”

“Well, just so you know, I’m probably the only one who walked from that mission with minimal injuries-

“Oh, you call this minimal?”

-No one had the chance to throw me off that moving train.”

Benji rolled his eyes affectionately, then paused, and refocused on Ethan’s face with a suspicious look.

“Now when you say nobody _threw_ you off a moving train…?”

Ethan carefully avoided Benji’s gaze. “I jumped.”

 “Ethan!”

“Relax, I’m fine.” Ethan gently grabbed Benji’s hands in a placating gesture.

“Trust me, it was safer to jump. I had-“

“-everything under control.” Benji finished for him. He held onto his disapproving glare for a few seconds more before releasing it alongside a huff of resignation. “I swear on what’s left of my ever dwindling sanity, you’ll be the death of me.”

Ethan smirked, “But what a way to go, huh?”

Benji snorted, affection crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah, well, let’s hold off on that for a little while longer, eh?” He carefully extricated his hands so they could settle on Ethan’s hips, left thumb dipping underneath the well-worn shirt to rest on the skin just above the unsalvageable jeans. Ethan shivered at the contact.

“I wasn’t expecting you back for a couple more days,” Benji murmured in a voice that suggested he couldn’t be gladder to be wrong.

Ethan shrugged, casually looping his arms around Benji’s neck, finally feeling home. “I missed you,” he breathed out against Benji’s lips as the two met for a tender reunion kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm long overdue on writing more fic for these two and with the latest film on the way, it's the perfect time to work on that oversight. You guys I really can't get enough of these two and I'm ridiculously excited to see them together in a new adventure (although I'm worried about them....and literally everyone, Fallout looks like it's gonna hurt).
> 
>  [prompt me if you want!](http://the-woman-upstairs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
